


Unbridled Rage

by KillThemWithCandy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford fucked up, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillThemWithCandy/pseuds/KillThemWithCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this because I saw JunkieDoddleDandy wanted someone to draw Fids punching Ford. I can't art, so I did the next best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbridled Rage

When Stan told Ford he was dating Fiddleford, the scientist thought it would be a great opportunity to try to rekindle his past friendship with the engineer.   
He ignored Stan's protests, his warnings that seeing Fiddleford without proper warning would only end in pain. He was dead set and even went about trying to make up a "rekindling present" for him. He was so excited in his belief that this whole thing would work out, Stan decided to give up protesting.   
At least Ford wasn't yelling at him, right?  
Ford decided to meet with Fiddleford at the Shack. He also insisted Stan leave it a surprise when he sent his brother to ask him to come by. Stan rolled his eyes and figured the backlash could really only come onto Ford, so what the hell?   
Ford waited anxiously at the Shack, pacing on the front porch, checking his present over and over to make sure it was perfect. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the car coming up the drive.   
Stan parked the car, laughing at something or other. Ford made a face when he saw his brother lean over and kiss Fiddleford, who seemed all too eager to return the affection.   
Then they got out of the car.   
Then Fiddleford noticed him.   
And the smile on his face fell.   
"Fiddleford!" Ford smiled, "It's so good to see you!"  
Fiddleford looked to Stanley, who sighed and gestured for him to go to the porch.   
And go he did.   
He practically ran at the porch and grabbed Ford by the shoulders, ramming his knee directly into Ford's crotch, sending him reeling. He then backed up and punched him straight across the face.   
"You son of a bitch!" Fiddleford shouted, "How dare you? How dare you act like we're still friends? You ruined my life!"  
Ford was on the ground, in pain from Fiddleford's bony knee crushing his genitals.  
"You're the reason I lost my mind, my wife, my son! You're the reason I started erasing my memory and started that stupid cult and you think you can just show up?"  
"Fids, babe." Stan put a hand on his shoulder, "I think he gets it. Go on inside."  
Fiddleford huffed and stormed inside to cool off.   
Stan knelt down and looked at Ford, "I am not ashamed to say I told you so. I fucking told you."  
Ford flopped onto his back and groaned, "I fucked up. I fucked up bad."  
"Damn right you did."


End file.
